


#KenmaIsCancelled

by ninjasho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bouncing Ball LTD (Haikyuu!!), Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Japanese National Team, Kenma is cancelled, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Maybe OOC, Not Beta Read, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Rich Kozume Kenma, The Author Regrets Nothing, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjasho/pseuds/ninjasho
Summary: Kenma getting cancelled for something he said in the past and doing an apology video.Hinata's POV.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	#KenmaIsCancelled

_Okay, Hinata didn't know that this would happen._

It just so happen that the talk show invited the National Team and the part where he was playing beach volleyball at Brazil was shown.

"So you were sponsored by a Japanese company, Bouncing Ball in Brazil. I don't think I've heard them sponsoring players before. How did it come to this." The reporter asked, her eyes not leaving the screen where he's playing at a competition before. Everybody is also looking at him in a beach both his hand on his knees and visibly sweating.

Hinata scratched the back of his head. He didn't know how to answer that one. "Well, it's my friend's company so I was truly happy and honored that they thought of sponsoring me. Of course, I did my best since Kenma said that" Hinata imitated the way Kenma said " if you get boring, I'll drop you." Hinata laughed, followed by everyone in the studio. "I know he won't though, cause I'll never be boring."

"Kenma-san is really cunning" Kageyama added in his usual straight face.

"Right, and add Kuroo to the equation and they're scary as hell." Bokuto added like he's thinking of something bad.

"Yeah, actually Kuroo-san offered me a collaboration or something with Kenma before." Hinata added again and the interview went a little overtime.

It's been a few days after the interview that Kenma called him while he was in the locker room of Black Jackal. He put his towel on his shoulder as he pick up his phone.

"Shouyou." 

"Hi Kenma, it's unusual that you called first." Hinata said as he put on his earphones and put his stuffs in his bag.

"Normally I won't, but someone made me famous on Twitter." Hinata can hear the teasing in Kenma's voice. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Who did? What happened? Is it Kuroo-san?" 

"It's you." It's Kuroo, his voice farther than Kenma's. Hinata's guessing he's on speaker.

"What did I do Kenma?? Is it bad?" Hinata stopped walking in the middle of the gym thinking about what he said recently.

"No but #KenmaIsCancelled is trending on Twitter in 2 days, cause apparently I am being a bad friend to you by saying I'm dropping you. You should look at it, the tweets are so funny and meaningless." Hinata can imagine how Kenma look right now, he must've been looking smug.

"Oh no! Kenma, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll fix this." Hinata wanted to virtually bow in front of Kenma right now.

"Oh no! Shouyou don't. I'm still planning to drop my _apology video_. Wanna be here?" Hinata could hear Kuroo's laugh and the sarcasm in Kenma's voice.

"Oh Kenma's just being petty and he wants to make fun of the people cancelling him. Come Chibi-chan, let's make fun of them." Kuroo's voice is getting loud as he was speaking so he's walking towards the phone.

"Well, I'll bring apple pie as my apology and I'll be in that apology video that Kenma didn't have to do for fun. Do I need to bring tissue?" He continued to walk and book a cab since Kageyama's practice is going to be late.

"This is the reason I haven't dropped you yet, Shouyou."

"Oh Kenma, that's the reason you're cancelled"

Hinata and the two had a good laugh.

Hinata got home and he couldn't wait to tell Kageyama what happened in the locker room when he comes home.

"I already know, Hoshiumi-san sent screenshots in the Adler's groupchat. They were laughing that people really are thinking that anything would happen if Kenma is cancelled." 

Hinata agreed. Aside from Kenma is a gamer, a Youtuber, he's a stock trader, and he's with Bouncing Ball, so even if people cancel him Kenma will still lay in a bed of cash. These haters going on his videos and stuff will just add to his views too and bring him money. 

"Oh wow, you're fast. Anyway, Kenma called me so I got worried but it turns out to be him recruiting me to appear on his apology video." Hinata said as he sat in the sofa adjacent to Kageyama.

"Apology Video? Why would he need that?" Kageyama snorts

"To make fun of haters. Anyway, I'm in. You wanna come with me? Since I promised you our day off but I need to be with Kenma, too. So I feel bad cancelling our plan." He glanced at Kageyama that's now drinking his milk.

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna rest and watch that video you're going to make. Also, bring a meat bun when you're going home."

"Sure."

Hinata came as Kenma's doing his preparation. Kenma walk towards him to hug and went back to what he's doing. Kuroo-san is out of the house to work so it's just the two of them going to eat the apple pie later.

"Ready, Shouyou?"

"Yeah, so this video is a live?" Hinata asked as he took a sit beside Kenma.

"Yeah, it's more fun to see the comments real time." Kenma glanced on his way with his little smile.

"Okay, I'll be on this side to hide first."

Hinata wants to laugh. He saw Kenma put eye drops to appear like he's been crying. He thought friend is a little devil and texted Kageyama that Kenma's going to be live in a few seconds.

"Hi, some things have reached my ears." Kenma really went as far as to sniff and wipe a little tear on his cheek. "That I'm being cancelled over something that I said years ago and I want to say I'm sorry. I'm being an immature and a bad friend to Shouyou. I'm just a human, you know. I make mistakes.."

Hinata's watching the live on his phone and he's seeing some people really saying bad stuff to Kenma and he's quite upset about it because even if Kenma isn't taking it seriously what if it had been someone weak. And he was just sharing a fun moment. It's been a full 30 minutes that Kenma is spiraling om being a good friend, turning for the better and stuff. Hinata can't wait anymore so he grabbed the eye drops and slid his seat towards Kenma.

"Hey Kenma, the tears dried so let me out some more." He even shooked the eyedrops in front of Kenma.

"Really, put it on me." Kenma said tilting his head up and Hinata really put some eyedrops and laughed.

Now that Kenma looked like he cried a ton again, Hinata clapped his hand. "Better, okayyy action!"

The chat was exploding now caught up on what's happening. It's all going up so fast, and majority of them are shocked that Hinata is in there and that Kenma's just acting and messing with the haters.

_'So Kenma's just trolling the haters or what?'_

_'KODZUKEN is a legend! Apology Video with Hinata Shouyou himself! Lol they got you'_

_'They really be cancelling Kenma-san when probably these two are laughing at them'_

_'WHAT IS HAPPENING!?'_

_'WHY IS HINATA-SAN THERE?'_

_'Kenma is cunning.. like Kageyama said'_

_'So Kenma's been acting in like 30 minutes. damn bro'_

Hinata stayed on Kenma's side, occasionaly reading a funny comment. Even leaning on his friend's shoulders.

"Where are those guys saying bad things about Kenma now? I saw you guys earlier." Hinata said in a playful tone.

"Don't mind them Shouyou." Kenma patted his shoulder.

"I mind though Kenma, I feel bad because I wanted to share a good moment and they twisted it to be something bad."

"I was serious that I'll drop you that time though"

"I know and you won't, cause I'm never boring. And if you did, so what? Business is business and friendship is a different matter. You can't always be sponsoring me anyway, I'll get old and people better than me will appear anyway."

Kenma is just looking at Shouyou while the other rant for minutes.

"Right- Oh Kageyama gave you subs. Lol Kageyama, really? You made an account named King? You're embarrassing. He said 'Drop that idiot, he's having knee aches now.' You Bakayama, you're just bitter you didn't get sponsored by the Kodzuken. You'll never get to my level"

Kenma laughed. 

Comments flood in again but Hinata saw Kegeyama's comment again.

"Shut up, I won't buy you meat buns when I get home."

"So you guys are going to flirt on my apology video? I didn't even get to finish cause you interrupted Shouyou." Hinata hits him on his back.

"Oh shut up, you never thought of apologizing anyway. Just play a game while we eat the apple pie I brought. I'll watch and read comments while you curse your game off."

"Oh Kuroo will be sad he didn't get to eat the pie with us."

"Well, sucks to be him working 8-5 on a weekday."

"He'll skin you."

"He'll be cancelled before he can" Hinata said as he bit on his apple pie.

"So Minecraft or among us? I'm going to invite some friends."

"Maybe Among Us, you and Toast is a really scary team if you get imposters, really. And the Corpse guy have a really nice voice and yeah he's good at being an imposters, too." Hinata said as Kenma goes to discord and contact them on their server.

"I'll just look of they are free right now. Some of them are watching us." Kenma said and he took a slice of apple pie. Hinata looked at the camera and waved his hand. "Ohhh, hi everyone! I often watch your streams on my free time. Wait, this is one messy live. Take that apology Video title off, Kenma doesn't have to apologize anyway."

"Sure."

"By the way, just to close that Kenma is cancelled whatever. You guys don't know everything about the friendship between me and Kenma, so don't just assume things. Kenma have always been like that, if you've just seen how he stopped me on my first national experience you would be amazed. We're just like this, Kenma won't get bored of me ever. Kuroo-san can attest to that" Hinata said with a huff. He really can't let something like this pass, and he needs to tell his fans off if he needs to or they'll do it to every people that will be misunderstood.

"Okay, now play." Hinata switched from his serious demeanor to his playful one, now bouncing on his seat in excitement.

"I didn't know this will happen, I just planned on trolling the haters." 

"Well, that's why I'm interesting right. You won't know what will happen if I'm here, maybe I'll beat you on a game too Kenma." Hinata looked at Kenma with challenge and Kenma smirked.

"You can try Shouyou, also Kageyama, watch your man or he'll be so embarrassed he won't be able to leave your house."

"Kenma, that's mean!" Hinata slumped on Kenma's side.

"Look Kageyama said something." Kenma pointed at the chat box on the screen.

" _'I'm totally going to watch him lose so go all out, Kenma-san. I'm actually here to see him bawling his eyes as he lose.'_ What? You traitor! I'm totally breaking up with you." 

"Look he said I'll toss to you later. This is how you guys flirt, how sickening." Kenma snorted.

"You're just bitter." Hinata glared at him and look at the camera "I'll buy you meat buns. See you at home."

**Author's Note:**

> This might be OOC or idk if I characterized them right. All I know is Kenma could do this and Hinata won't just stand and see his friend getting trashtalked. I hope you enjoy this since I'm not that confident to post it here.


End file.
